the_broken_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The United Republic of Great Bastion, Edgeward Osterland and the Widowmark
More commonly referred to as The Empire, the Republic, or Great Bastion. The Great Bastion Empire of old spanned hundreds of lands, they were a beacon of civilization and brought countless tribes of Remnants into their lands. The Empire was brought low due to a daring coup to oust the monarchy known as the Red Night. The majority of the extended royal family was killed along with their retainers and staff in a bloody coup. The Queen and a scant handful of her family were rescued by Vayans. However, the Republic underestimated the patriotism of their subjects. A long period of civil unrest and strife caused the newly formed Republic to lose the majority of their lands. The surviving royalty of the empire rallied a few lands still under their control forging a new empire named after the capital where the Red Night took place. The New Bast Empire. Unfortunately, despite the loss of territories by the Republic the New Bast Empire was unable to capitalize on their weakness due to the instability of their newfound foothold. In a bid to maintain order The Lord Protector issued the organization of an inquisitorial force. The Administration of Republic Order and Welfare. This inquisition worked without oversight and quickly made many problem citizens disappear. They were also instrumental in releasing the Republic's newest discovery; the Runic Engine. The runic engine drastically improved the ships that the Republic fields and while only recently been implemented is allowing the Republic to expand once again. Points to Cover * The Heirarchy ** The Lord Protector *** Leader of Military Junta *** Non-Human *** Rose up through the ranks ** The Inquisition *** The Unofficial face of the Republic. Often considered the boogeyman. **** Goals: *** Receive a tithe of non-debtor slaves, prisoners and any non-sanctioned magic users. *** Number of inquisitors is unknown but their presence is felt throughout the Republic and Neutral territories. *** Often called spooks or ghosts due to their habit of disappearing. *** Created the Runic Engine and currently only outfit it on ships of their choice. **** Whether this is a political move or a resource limitation is unknown. *** Gargoyles are said to be the eyes and ears of the Inquisition. ** The House of Chancellors *** The military took over the previous house of commons. *** Citizenship is granted through military service. (5 years) **** Military service is drastically expanded due to civil war. **** Like the conscripted coal miners during WW2 many soldiers don't see a battle and instead toil in various industries. **** This has the added benefit of giving the Republic a reliable army, but struggle to outfit them. Most 'soldiers' only ever receive a token uniform. *** Titles of Political Office and Military rank are used interchangeably. **** Citizenry chaff under the strict authoritarian yoke of the Republic. ***** Military mindset does not mix with civic liberties. ***** ** Artificers College *** What the Republic lacks in resources they make up for in innovation. *** Tense but working relationship with the Inquisitors. Artificers are very aware the only thing between them and the Inquisitor's manacles is a scrap of vellum. *** Lay claim to all captured magical items and artifacts to study and use as raw materials. *** Able to mass produce lesser enchanted items but remain limited due to resources. *** Inquisitors get first claim on innovations ahead of the military. *** Did not create the Runic Engine and are banned from it's study. * Slavery: ** Slavery remains prevalent throughout the Republic. Though the majority of their serfs and slaves are debtors and criminals than a slave race. * Races: The Republic is a predominately human nation though all races are welcome. Many remnant clans were brought into the Empire. * Architecture: ** Looming Gothic/Victorian. A heavily industrialized city built ontop of itself. ** Gargoyles loom on every street corner, and is it rumored that sometimes they move. * Diplomacy: ** Allies: ** Enemies: Loyalists, Vayans, Duval'Cai*